Needle and The Thread
by ohandeer
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan penggemar fotball club dari Inggris yaitu Manchester United. Official Merchandise pun mereka punya, tetapi hanya saja satu benda yang akan mereka rebutkan. Sebuah tiket kunjungan pemain Manchester United ke salah satu stadion terbesar di Korea Selatan. HUNHAN! YAOI! ONESHOOT!


Sehun dan Luhan penggemar fotball club dari Inggris yaitu Manchester United. Official Merchandise pun mereka punya, tetapi hanya saja satu benda yang akan mereka rebutkan. Sebuah tiket kunjungan pemain Manchester United ke salah satu stadion terbesar di Korea Selatan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Needle and The Thread**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present by Ohandeer**

 **HunHan Yaoi!**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim panas terasa menyengat, warga negara korea harus bersabar menunggu hari menjadi musim gugur yang akan datang di awal bulan september. Meski pun merasakan panas menyengat dengan suhu terbilang cukup tinggi pada pertengahan bulan agustus ini, aktivitas tidak kunjung berhenti. Kelembapan yang tinggi pun membuat pemborosan masyarakat dalam menggunakan AC, maupun penggunaan kipas angin. Namun hal tersebut bukan lah masalah besar.

Sebenarnya musim apa pun itu akan terasa sejuk. Begitu pula dengan musim panas jika dinikmati dengan meluangkan waktu di rumah agar tidak terkena panas berlebih. Namun nyatanya, itu semua tidak berlaku untuk salah satu mahasiswa Yonsei University dengan jurusan ilmu kedokteran.

Luhan, itu lah namanya. Dirinya terjebak, berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal demi menjelang ujian akhir nanti sebelum mendapat liburan. Perpustakaan memang menjadi makanannya semenjak dirinya yang begitu gigih untuk menjadi seorang dokter, tetapi jika harus dengan menghabiskan musim panas seperti ini, membuatnya jenuh bukan main.

Luhan memang bukan warga negara asli Korea, asal dari Beijing China. Orang tuanya mendukung penuh atas kemauan Luhan yang merantau ke Seoul untuk menuntut ilmu, berhubung pada saat kelulusan senior high school dirinya mendapat beasiswa untuk berkuliah di Yonsei University. Sungguh kesempatan yang tidak akan pernah Luhan lewatkan.

Kring,

Dering panggilan menyapa ponsel milik Luhan, tertera nama Byun Baekhyun sahabat junior high school hingga saat ini.

" **YA!".** Sapaan diluar dugaan, lengkingan suara dari Baekhyun berhasil membuat kepala Luhan bertambah pening, mungkin sehabis dari perpustakaan Luhan akan menuju ke dokter THT.

"Ada apa? Kau tahu aku sedang di per—

" **Tidak peduli dimana kau berada, kau tahu? Aku sangat kesal menunggumu".** Celoteh Baekhyun.

Menunggu?

Astaga! Luhan melupakan janji makan siang bersama dengan Baekhyun. Segera ia melirik jam dinding di perpustakaan. Pukul 1.15 KST, ia sudah terlambat kurang lebih setengah jam.

"B-baek? Maaf.. aku terlalu sibuk, aku sungguh tidak ingat". Ucap Luhan gelisah. Bagaimana pun Luhan memiliki jiwa kesahabatan yang kuat, berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya sahabatnya tidak merasakan kecewa.

" **Hhh baiklah, apa kau sudah makan?".** Percayalah, bahwa sahabatmu masih peduli terhadap dirimu.

"Belum, aku akan segera istirahat".

" **Aku tahu kau pintar Lu, tetapi jangan lupakan kesehatanmu".**

"Ya, terimakasih Baek".

Klik

Sambungan terputus. Luhan menghela napasnya pelan, merasa tidak enak dengan dirinya yang lupa akan janji makan siang bersama dengan Baekhyun. Terlebih, Baekhyun yang ingin menceritakan tentang sunbae di kampus mereka.

Meletakkan buku-buku seperti semula, membawa beberapa tumpukan buku untuk di pinjam. Setelahnya Luhan berjalan keluar, berniat untuk makan siang.

.

.

.

.

.

Duduk sofa dekat jendela apartemen, menikmati indahnya Seoul pada siang hari. Dengan segelas juice segar, ditambah pendingin ruangan dengan suhu yang tinggi. Gaya klasik, suara radio terdengar megisi ruangan yang bernuansa putih tersebut. Mewah dipandang, banyak ukiran garis kesenian pada tiap dinding. Nilai artistik dan estetika yang tinggi, patut untuk di puji.

Sehun mahasiswa Yonsei University dengan jurusan arsitek. Wajar saja jika tiap sisi apartemennya memiliki nilai kesenian yang berkelas.

Gadget bermerk ditangan, ia mainkan dengan lihai. Jari-jari tersebut bergerak mengeklik apapun yang ia suka. Termasuk sebuah blog fanclub bola kesukaannya, Manchester United. Terlihat tampan, tenang, klasik. Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa manusia jangan hanya melihat sesuatu dari luar, seperti Sehun saat ini. Sebenarnya jika diperhatikan memang tidak seimbang lelaki seperti Sehun menyukai fanclub seperti itu, mungkin jika dilihat dari penampilan akan lebih cocok kalau menyukai hal berbau bisnis dan sebagainya. Namun sekali lagi, jangan melihat sesuatu dari luarnya saja. Lihatlah kepribadian yang terbentuk di dalamnya. Nyatanya, Sehun adalah pria tampan dengan kepribadian hangat dan menyenangkan.

Satu artikel terbaru menarik perhatiannya. Berisi berita yang membuatnya harus membaca dengan seksama. Bagai diterpa musim semi dengan hamburan bunga sakura, rasa senang melingkupi emosinya. Bagaimana tidak? Para pemain sepak bola kesukaanmu akan berkunjung dinegara yang sama dengan kau menghirup udara untuk bernapas. Bagai mendapat hadiah idaman yang tidak akan terlupakan seumur hidup.

"Akan ada lima orang beruntung mendapat tiket VVIP?". Gumamnya, kemudian ia kembali membaca.

"Oh! Tiket ini limited edition?!". Tak peduli apapun itu, Sehun segera bersiap untuk datang ke tempat official untuk membeli sebuah tiket yang sangat berharga untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendapat jackpot disiang hari, siapa yang tidak senang? Setelah sebelumnya merasakan sakit kepala, kepanasan, kejenuhan. Kini hanya ada keceriaan, menghiasi pias wajah cantik milik Luhan. Berulang kali dirinya tersenyum sampai matanya melengkung membentuk senyuman yang membuat siapapun akan berkata cantik.

Masih dengan kunyahan dimulutnya, terkadang akan mengembung lucu di kedua pipinya saat makanan masih ada didalam mulutnya. Biarpun cantik seperti ini, tetapi ia tetaplah laki-laki pada umumnya. Menyukai hal yang kebanyakan disukai oleh para lelaki pula. Menyukai bola itu lah salah satunya.

Tersebar berita jika Manchester United akan berkunjung ke Korea Selatan untuk menyapa fans. Tepatnya pada pertengahan musim gugur mendatang. Tiket tersedia juga sangat terbatas, kemudian harga mahal merupakan hal yang wajar. Apapun akan kau lakukan jika sudah menyangkut tentang idola.

Mungkin setelah ini Luhan akan segera membeli tiketnya. Merasa tabungannya juga cukup untuk membeli harga satu tiket, berharap tidak akan ada gangguan yang menghambat dirinya sampai-sampai harus kehabisan tiket.

Melirik jam sudah pukul 01.50 siang KST, Luhan pun segera menuju tempat pembelian tiket yang katanya limited tersebut. Ia akan mendapatkannya!

"MU! I'M READYYYY"

.

.

.

.

Sudah diduga ini pasti akan sangat ramai tetapi satu hal yang tidak terduga, mengapa penjualan tiket belum dibuka?! Sebenarnya apa lagi yang mereka tunggu. Bosan, sembari menunggu Luhan pun memainkan ponselnya lalu mengambil beberapa selfie untuk diunggah serta mengirimkan ke line temannya, Baekhyun yang Luhan yakin, Baekhyun lebih tertarik dengan laki-laki tampan dibanding hal semacam ini.

"Luhan?" Sedikit tersentak mendengar suara berat seperti om-om namun menggairahkan.

"Oh! Chanyeol sunbae."

"Maaf mungkin aku membuatmu sedikit terkejut?" Ucapnya sedikit canggung.

"Tak apa hehehe." Luhan pernah beberapa kali melihat Chanyeol di Yonsei di jurusan arsitek. Memang tidak dekat dan tidak terlalu tahu, juga tidak menyangka Chanyeol menyukai MU seperti dirinya. Luhan pun ingat punya Tv berjalan setiap hari disampingnya, Baekhyun sangat menyukai Chanyeol yang tinggi menjulang dengan rambut brokoli diatasnya.

"Sunbae! Mari kita berfoto!" Mungkin sedikit mengerjai Baekhyun tidak masalah. Chanyeol merasa bingung pada awalnya, namun ia pun mengambil sisi positive saja. Mungkin Luhan adalah pengagum rahasianya selama ini.

Setelah itu Luhan mengirimkan foto tersebut ke Baekhyun dengan pesan "Sepertinya kami cocok. Iya kan?" Luhan yakin tak lama lagi Baekhyun akan sampai disini dengan napas tersengal menahan kesal. Luhan tersenyum sendiri mendengarnya.

"Test!Test!" Suara di panggung sana mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang tengah berada di halaman depan gedung.

"Halo semua! Selamat Siang! Saya Kim Jongin, MC tertampan dan ini Kyungsoo MC tercantik." Sapanya dengan sangat girang. Semua orang pun tertawa mendengarnya termasuk Luhan.

"Baiklah, hari ini penjualan tiket akan segera dibuka. Kalian juga tahu akan ada 5 orang yang beruntung akan mendapatkan tiket VVIP!" Ucap MC bernama Kyungsoo tersebut. Dan apa katanya?! 5 VVIP untuk yang beruntung?! Luhan merasa bodoh tidak mengetahui hal ini, apa karena tadi ia terlalu buru-buru saat membaca sehingga melewati bagian penting itu? Apakah sekarang sudah habis?

"Tenang saja! Kesempatan ini berlaku untuk semuanya! Pegawai kami sedang membagi-bagikan bola undian kepada anda semua. Itu yang menentukan keberutungan anda saat ini."

Luhan maupun Chanyeol sudah mendapat bola keberuntungan ditangan masing-masing, dan saatnya MC mengundi dengan mesin canggih yang sekali memutar akan menampilkan angka-angka secara acak.

'Kumohon nomorku' Seperti itulah yang terdengar disetiap sisi Luhan berdiri, termasuk dirinya yang mengharapkan keberuntungan itu datang kepadanya. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah untuk ujian nanti. Oke, cukup masuk akal.

"4152" Terdengar riuh ketika MC mengumumkan nomor-nomor yang beruntung tersebut, ada yang senang, ada pula yang kesal.

"378"

"2111"

"520"

Satu nomor lagi, banyak yang memasang raut kecewa karena tidak yakin nomor selanjutnya adalah milik mereka.

"606." Tuhkan apa Luhan bilang!

"LUHAN ITU NOMORMU!" Chanyeol membuatnya kembali ke alam sadar nan indah ini. Luhan segera melihat bola ditangannya, yang benar saja.. Apakah Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya untuk yang satu ini?

"Untuk para fans yang beruntung silahkan maju ke depan sini. Bagi yang belum beruntung, mungkin bisa untuk lain kali. Silahkan ke pintu kanan untuk mengantri tiket. Kami MC, terimakasih dan selamat siang!"

Sedikit demi sedikit, kerumunan didepannya mulai memencar seakan memberikan udara segar untuk Luhan. Demi apapun ini musim panas, namun saat ini serasa musim semi yang menyegarkan ketika mendengar kabar baik mendapat kemenangan undian yang dinantikan.

"Maaf, mengapa ada 6 orang dipanggung ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran, kemudian ia menyuruh para pemenang menyebutkan nomor di bola yang mereka pegang.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"606!" Begitulah jawabannya, orang itu Sehun dan Luhan yang saat ini sedang bertatap-tatapan karena terkejut. Tidak mungkin—Pikir mereka berdua.

"Yak! 606 ITU NOMOR UNDIANKU!" Si rusa pun meledak, ia sedang tidak dikerjai kan hari ini? Ayolah bahkan ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kau salah! Itu nomorku! Gunakan matamu lihat ini!" Ucap Sehun tak kalah keras sembari memperlihatkan bolanya didepan mata Luhan. Mereka memang memiliki nomor undian yang sama, dan beberapa saat kemudian pihak penyelenggara pun menyadari bahwa hanya salah satu nomor saja yang memiliki digit 606, kemudian yang lainnya adalah 909. Cukup membingungkan karena tidak ada perbedaan secara fisik pada nomor keduanya.

Dari pada membuat ribut, mereka pun membawa Sehun dan Luhan ke ruangan yang akan mengklarifikasi punya siapa yang benar dan berhak mendapat tiket VVIP. Setelah diteliti, tentu juga dari beberapa saksi beserta pembuat nomor akhirnya sudah diputuskan bahwa nomor itu adalah milik—

"Yes! Aku kan sudah bilang itu nomorku."

-Milik Sehun-

Luhan tertunduk lesu, ia kesal, rasanya ingin menangis karena malu. Ini semua gara-gara Chanyeol yang seenak jidatnya mengatakan ia menang undian. Luhan beranjak pergi, lalu ketika bertemu Chanyeol yang sedang berbincang dengan Baekhyun didepan, ia pun acuh. Tadinya ingin membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengalamai mood buruk, namun nyatanya ia yang mengalaminya.

Sebagai teman yang baik, Baekhyun pun memilih menghampiri Luhan dibanding berbicara dengan Chanyeol—Walaupun pujaan hatinya.

"Hei ku dengar kau mendapatkan tiket—

"Berhentilah berbicara tentang itu! Aku muak mendengarnya."

"Ku rasa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Kau tahu? Aku ini pemberi solusi yang baik, jadi kau mau cerita sesuatu padaku?"

Oh sial, ingin rasanya menenggelamkan Baekhyun sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di apartemen Luhan, tepatnya dikamar. Luhan mencurahkan segala masalah yang terjadi hari ini. Baekhyun masih saja sempat-sempatnya tertawa didepan Luhan yang memerah. Katanya, itu karma karena hendak membuat Baekhyun cemburu. Memang benar Baekhyun cemburu, bahkan tadi ia segera bergegas ke tempat tujuan demi menghalau hubungan Luhan dan Chanyeol yang nyatanya tidak ada apa-apa.

"Kau harus mendekatinya. Rayu dia, bujuk dia." Ok, apa ini yang kau sebut solusi Baekhyun?

"Eih dengarkan dulu. Aku mengenalnya, dia Oh Sehun, Yonsei, jurusan arsitek. Aku sempat melihatnya beberapa kali saat ingin menemui Chanyeol. Kami memang tidak dekat, tetapi setidaknya aku tahu sedikit gosip tentangnya." Ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Ayolah Byun, aku tidak mencari gosip tentangnya." Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Dia Gay! Kelihatan dingin namun nyatanya sangat baik, ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk orang-orang yang selalu menolongnya. Aku dengar ia pernah membelikan sepatu sport, kulkas lima pintu, dan—

"Apa sebegitu baiknya?"

"Tentu."

Luhan tersenyum, dan Baekhyun tahu apa arti dari senyum Luhan yang manis namun sedikit mengerikan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Hari Pertama-**

Sehun sedang membereskan alat gambarnya, mata kuliah hari ini sudah selesai dan ia akan segera menuju rumah nyamannya. Semalaman ia tidak tidur karena harus menyelesaikan sketsa rumah—sekaligus mengejar deadline.

Hari ini sedikit mendung dan Sehun bukan tipikal lelaki yang suka menyediakan payung, hari ini ia tidak membawa mobil karena rasa kantuk sedari pagi yang berhinggap dimata tajamnya, memutuskan untuk naik bus yang dirasa lebih aman. Butuh kurang lebih 100 meter untuk sampai ke halte dan sialnya sudah mulai ada rintikan hujan. Ayolah, didalam tasnya terdapat sketsa penting dan tas nya bukan berbahan anti air. Tidak mungkin jika harus menerobos rintikan hujan ini.

Gelap

Tidak hujan lagi?

Payung?

Merah?

Dengan horor, Sehun menoleh ke arah kanannya mendapati seorang lelaki yang tersenyum menyeramkan bagaikan hantu disiang bolong. Luhan?! Astaga.

"Ayo Sehun, nanti busnya terlewat."

Dan lihatlah, apa itu? Kalian mendengarnya? Luhan mengucapkan dengan nada yang sialnya aish! Imut sekali!

"Sehun?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut menghadap Sehun, Oh astaga! Kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat hari ini?

Tak mendapati respon dari Sehun, Luhan pun menarik lengan Sehun untuk berjalan. Sehun pun tersadar, ah mungkin tidak apa untuk kali ini menerima bantuan Luhan. Walaupun sedikit merasa keanehan ketika seseorang yang baru saja kemarin memakimu, sekarang malah berbuat manis seperti ini. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai.

"Ah tidak usah berterimakasih." Ucapnya dengan ketingkat percayaan yang tinggi.

"Aku tinggal dekat sini. Ini payungnya kau bawa saja." Setelah itu, Luhan pergi menerobos hujan yang tengah turun dengan derasnya.

.

.

.

 **-Hari Kedua-**

Sehun terlambat bangun hari ini, alhasil ia tidak sempat sarapan demi mengejar deadline tugas yang akan dikumpulkan jam 10 ini. Perasaan lega melingkupinya ketika ia telah berhasil mengumpulkan tepat waktu. Sehun mahasiswa yang pandai, tidak ingin sekalipun mendapatkan nilai yang jelek untuk semua mata pelajaran kuliah.

Ia duduk di dekat tangga, sedikit merasakan nyeri dibagian perutnya. Oh lambungku! Sehun mempunyai riwayat maag, sehingga tidak bisa telat makan bahkan sarapannya sekalipun. Hendak beranjak untuk mencari makan, tetapi rasa nyeri itu datang lagi. Harus menunggu sakitnya reda terlebih dahulu, supaya tidak bertambah sakit.

"Ini untukmu." Sebuah kotak makan merah muncul dihadapannya. Menoleh, dan lagi-lagi Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau punya maag. Ayo cepat dimakan." Luhan membuka kotak makan yang Sehun pegang.

'Nasi goreng seafood?'

"Kau suka?" Tanya Luhan.

'Ya. Aku sangat suka.'

"Tidak." Kemudian Sehun menutup kembali kotak makan tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Luhan. Sehun akan pergi jika Luhan tidak menahan lengannya.

"Aku akan pergi. Ini makanlah, aku membuatnya hampir jari-jariku ini putus! Lihat." Unjuknya kepada Sehun, 3 jari yang terbungkus plester mickey mouse.

Luhan menepati ucapannya, ia pun pergi setelahnya. Sehun membuka kembali kotak makan tersebut dan menyuapkan sedikit ke mulutnya, guna menilai rasa.

"Lumayan." Gumam Sehun.

.

.

.

 **-Hari Ke tiga-**

Luhan mengedarkan mata rusanya ke segala penjuru, berharap retinanya dapat menangkap Chanyeol dalam sekali lihat. Ini sudah 5 menit Luhan mencari, tetapi rasanya seperti 5 jam menunggu. Oke, mungkin agak berlebihan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ah, nada datar nan mengesalkan ini menyapa telinganya. Luhan menarik napasnya dalam, kemudian tersenyum manis untuk Sehun.

"Aku mencari seseorang." Dengan nada sehalus mungkin yang dapat ia buat.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Sehun yang entah mengapa tidak yakin.

Namun sialnya, Sehun benar. Luhan datang kesini bukan sekedar untuk mencari Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah makan Sehun? Aku bisa kok membuat makanan kesukaanmu lagi."

Sehun mendengus geli mendengarnya, Oh ayolah, Sehun tidak bodoh untuk hal ini. Sudah 3 hari berturut-turut Luhan bersikap aneh, tidak mungkin kan Luhan ingin menjadi temannya? Luhan bahkan lebih cocok jika menjadi kekasihnya. Okay, mungkin terlalu jauh.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Tanya Sehun langsung.

"Heish kau ini, ayo ajak aku ke apartemenmu. Aku akan memasak untukmu."

Si pemaksa Luhan menarik tangan Sehun begitu saja, dan bodohnya Sehun menurut saja.

.

.

Masih sama, tidak berubah. Sikap Luhan benar-benar aneh, seperti hari ke 4 mereka menonton konser musik jazz dan Luhan yang membayarnya. Itu tidak murah, Oke? Sehun pun merasa sempat malu karena Luhan menangis sesegukan ketika penyanyi jazz tersebut menyanyikan lagu ballad yang oh, Sehun masih ingat lagu tersebut hanya tentang perjuangan seorang pria mengejar cinta pertamanya.

Dengan mata memerah dan hidung keluar cairan bening tak karuan, Luhan pun mengatakan.

"Kau tidak tahu Sehun! Itu sangat susah untuk mendapatkan cinta pertamamu!"

Oh, apa baru saja Luhan curhat dengannya?

Pada hari ke lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan. Luhan semakin menempel padanya, Sehun tahu ada yang Luhan inginkan. Begini saja, pada awalnya mereka tidak saling kenal kemudian kejadian yang tidak diinginkan mereka pun terjadi begitu saja.

Ah Sehun tahu,ternyata benar ya ini karena tiket VVIP yang ia dapatkan.

Ini sudah hari ke Sepuluh Luhan berbuat baik kepada Sehun. Baru saja, anak itu membantu membersihkan apartemennya yang menurut Luhan tidak terawat. Awalnya ia menolak, namun mata Luhan yang menggemaskan meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

Saat ini mereka tengah menonton televisi bersama, hanya Luhan sebenarnya. Sehun bahkan tidak menyukai drama sama sekali. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk bertanya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Tanya Sehun namun fokusnya tetap terhadap layar datar didepannya.

"Aku?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Namun pura-pura tidak tahu sepertinya lebih mengasyikan.

"Aku tahu kau ingin tiketku."

Juice yang Luhan minum, membuatnya tersedak untuk beberapa saat. Sehun yang melihatnya mendengus, ia sudah tahu dari awal apa yang Luhan inginkan.

"Dengar.. aku tidak akan menyerahkan tiket itu padamu, Luhan. Jadi, mulai saat ini menjauhlah dariku dan jangan membantuku untuk merayu mendapatkan yang kau mau." Ucapnya memicing tajam, dan dingin. Luhan pun terpancing untuk memulai perdebatan ini.

"Ya, Aku memang menginginkan itu. Jadi, bisakah kau berikan itu padaku? Jika tidak aku akan terus mengganggumu." Ujarnya tak kalah dingin, Luhan menahan rasa kesal dihatinya. Ini sungguh menyiksa.

"Ah apa ini sebuah ancaman? Kau bisa memberikan apa jika aku memberi tiket itu padamu? Ini sangat berharga untukku." Suasana pun semakin mencekam. Luhan pun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Jika aku berkata, aku ingin tubuhmu. Bagaimana?"

'Plak'

"Kau! Brengsek!" Luhan berdiri mengambil mantelnya, lalu pergi keluar setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu apartemen Sehun.

'Apa aku keterlaluan?'

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Luhan tidak muncul dihadapan Sehun. Sempat menangis karena merasa dirinya direndahkan begitu saja oleh Sehun. Tanpa tahu, sebenarnya selama ini ia pun tulus membantu Sehun yang meskipun pada awalnya hanya ingin memiliki sebuah tiket. Ini sudah seminggu lebih dua hari, itu artinya empat hari lagi pertengahan musim gugur akan datang dan MU pun akan memulai fanmeetingnya.

Di lain tempat Sehun merasakan hal yang sama, ia merasa sepi tanpa Luhan yang menganggunya. Memberikan bantuan setiap harinya, suatu hal yang kecil namun terlihat tulus. Sadar telah berkata kasar yang melukai hati, Sehun ingin memberikan tiket yang ia miliki untuk Luhan. Tidak apa-apa, dan ini juga sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya untuk Luhan.

Sehun menemui Baekhyun yang sedang bercumbu dengan Chanyeol dibelakang gedung, tempat ini memang cukup sepi. Mereka sudah jadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun memutuskan ciumannya dengan Chanyeol, terlihat kilatan kesal di mata Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau berikan nomor ponsel Luhan padaku?"

.

.

 _-Luhan temui aku saat fanmeeting MU nanti. Ku mohon- Oh Sehun_

.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti tiba, meriah sekali kota Seoul ini dengan pernak pernik MU dimana-mana. Luhan menunggu Sehun ditaman dekat gedung tersebut yang cukup sepi karena Luhan mengambil posisi agak jauh dari keramaian. Andai saja ia tidak kehabisan tiket saat itu, juga andaikan ia mendapat tiket keberuntungan tersebut.

"Luhan." Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati Sehun yang tersenyum sangat tampan. Ini pertama kali Luhan melihatnya.

Diraihnya tangan Luhan yang terasa hangat, merogoh sesuatu dari saku jaketnya dan menaruh diatas tangan Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkan ini. Pergilah ke dalam dan maaf sempat berkata yang tidak-tidak, Terimakasih atas semua bantuamu." Ucapnya tulus, Luhan masih terdiam menatap Sehun. Ia kemudian maju, dan Sehun rasa ia akan mendapat tamparan lagi tapi nyatanya—

Luhan meraih lehernya dan mengecup bibir tipis milik Sehun. Sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Pipinya agak memerah karena hal bodoh yang ia lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku, Luhan." Sehun tentu saja sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan, dan Luhan tidak menyangka hal itu sebelumnya. Dengan bahagia Luhan mengangguk dan memeluk Sehun lagi, menciumnya dengan kecupan semanis madu. Tanpa sadar, rasa nyaman memang melingkupi ke duanya ketika dunia serasa milik berdua.

Klakson mobil terdengar, membuat keduanya menoleh. Disana, mobil besar berwarna merah datang dengan meriah. Dilihat dari jarak kejauhan, para pemain bola favoritenya tengah melambai-lambai kepada para fans.

"Cepat masuk! Itu yang kau inginkan." Ucap Sehun.

"Tidak lagi! Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan itu. Aku hanya ingin kau!" Jawabnya, kemudian memeluk Sehun kembali, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun, dan Sehun yang mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil milik Luhan, melumatnya hangat, dan memberikan kecupan kecil pada kekasihya. Luhan memeluk erat Sehun dengan tiket yang tergenggam erat ditangan kirinya.

 _ **Cinta memang terjadi secara tiba-tiba, kapanpun, dimanapun tanpa disadari. Hal itu pula yang bisa membuatmu seperti benang dan jarum yang saling melengkapi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Tiga tahun kemudian**

Biru langit menjadi warna kamar mereka, pernak pernik bola, boneka rusa, dan miniatur rumah ada didalamnya menjadi penghias kamar. Mata yang lebih kecil terbuka, mengintip keadaan sekitar dengan perlahan. Memastikan sesuatu.

"Hyung?" Panggilnya dengan suara parau sembari menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Haowen.

"Ya?" Sahutnya, terkesan malas karena ia sangat mengantuk.

"Apa sekarang sudah jam 2?"

"Ziyu masih malam, tidurlah kembali." Suruhnya, dan Haowen lebih memilih menutup matanya lagi.

Ziyu pun turun dari ranjang hangatnya, berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Mengendap-ngendap ke ruang keluarga mereka. Dini hari ada pertandingan jadwal MU melawan entah apa itu, Ziyu susah menyebutnya. Ia hanya tahu MU sebenarnya, karena Baba Luhan suka MU, Daddy Sehun juga suka.

Remote Tv sudah ia dapatkan, hanya tinggal menekan tombol merah lalu—

"Ziyu." Oh tidak, suara ini.

"Daddy sudah bilang, anak kecil tidak boleh menonton tv malam-malam." Ujarnya, dan ia mengambil Ziyu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Tapi Baba bilang jam 2 itu pagi dad.." Merajuk, ia kesal sungguh. Daddynya menganggu!

"Besok nonton bersama di youtu—

"Tidak mau daddd!"

"Heish, kau ini sama saja keras kepalanya dengan Baba." Tanpa mempedulikan rengekan Ziyu, Sehun menuju kamar si kecil dan membaringkannya kembali. Sedikit mengancam Ziyu bahwa jam malam seperti ini, biasanya para monster akan keluar mencari mangsa. Ziyu hanya anak berusia 5 tahun yang akan percaya begitu saja. Begitulah cara Oh Sehun sehingga anaknya kini kembali bergelung hangat dibawah selimut.

Sehun pun masuk kembali ke kamarnya, berbaring dan memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Sehun?"

"Hm?" Gumamnya.

"Tidak jadi nonton pertandingan?" Tanya Luhan karena awalnya Sehun bangun pagi bukan untuk mengais air segar di dalam lemari pendingin, namun juga untuk menonton pertandingan football club favoritenya.

"Tidak. Ziyu terbangun lagi dan bersikeras ingin menonton pertandingan tersebut. Dia sama keras kepalanya denganmu." Ucapnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Mereka memang masih menyukai hal yang sama namun tidak seperti dulu lagi. Kini mereka telah menikah, tepatnya 3 bulan setelah acara fanmeeting 3 tahun yang lalu. Setahun kemudian setelah mereka menikah, Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak karena mereka pikir hidup akan terasa lengkap jika memiliki seorang anak dalam hidup.

Mereka mengadopsi Haowen yang pada saat itu berusia 6 tahun dan Ziyu berusia 3 tahun. Mereka menggemaskan, dan banyak juga orang-orang sekitar yang menyebut Sehun dan Luhan mirip dengan Haowen dan Ziyu.

"Sehunnn"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Baekhyun bilang merindukanku, apa aku boleh kesana besok? Chanyeol bilang juga merindukanku."

"Tentu saja sayang."

"Sehunnn."

"Iya sayang?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Cium aku Lu."

"Tidak! Aku mengantuk. Selamat malam Sehunie tampan~~"

 _Oh Sial! Oh Luhan!_

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hi! Kembali hadir dengan HUNHAN, I MISS THEM SO MUCH!

 **This is for Room of Fanfiction dan semua readers yang kangen sama HunHan!**

Sebenarnya ff ini udah lama cuma aku gak publish hehe, dan ff ini juga pernah aku kirim di salah satu OA di Line dan ini aku remake dengan menambahkan beberapa bagian. Ini april sama dengan bulan HunHan wkwk jadi aku publish HunHan. Untuk ff yang lain maaf belum bisa lanjut ya, aku sibuk nih. H-BRAPA UNAS INI KWKWKK SENEN WOY WKWK JADI RATEDNYA AMAN. 520 SARANGHAEYOOOO!

ENJOY YA WITH THIS FIC;)


End file.
